Insane Mardi Gras
by finchelouca
Summary: "O carnaval é mesmo a maior das celebrações dos homens aos prazeres da carne! Aquela viagem foi insana! Insanamente diferente, insanamente inesquecível, como eu nunca poderia ter imaginado!" A fic é continuação de A bruxa tá solta, mas não é necessário tê-la lido para entender.


Eu sempre gostei de festas à fantasia, principalmente depois de ter ficado, pela primeira vez, com minha namorada Rachel em um baile de dia das bruxas, ainda que muitas vezes as roupas fossem desconfortáveis e eu acabasse me sentindo ridículo nelas. Tinha acontecido isto no próprio Halloween, com uma fantasia de Capitão América me pinicando nos lugares mais desagradáveis e pouco discretos, e também no aniversário da noiva do meu primo Sam, quando meus amigos acharam que era uma escolha óbvia colocar um homem do meu tamanho vestido de anão, só porque o tema era personagens infantis e nós éramos sete caras.

Quando digo festa, no entanto, estou me referindo àquelas que acontecem em salões ou na casa de alguém, com o ar-condicionado ligado, ou o aquecedor, dependendo da época do ano, com cadeiras confortáveis disponíveis, comida boa, bebida gelada e bastante gente conhecida. Nunca imaginei que um dia seria convencido a viajar para New Orleans, para participar do Mardi Gras, um tradicional carnaval de rua que arrasta multidões.

Saber que eu ia andar pelas ruas, no meio de um monte de desconhecidos, grudados uns nos outros, já não me animava muito, e as coisas só pioraram quando um acidente deixou o trânsito caótico, nos atrasando e fazendo com que perdêssemos o avião. Esperamos por outro por cinco horas e Rachel não pareceu se incomodar, pois engatou uma conversa animada com um guia da agência que nos vendera o pacote turístico, com voo e hospedagem, e o namorado dele, que também haviam chegado tarde demais ao aeroporto.

Eu, todavia, já tinha lido todo o livro que levara para me distrair durante a viagem, quando esta realmente começou, e não consegui dormir, enquanto Rachel ressonava baixinho ao meu lado, porque, com meu tamanho, nem mesmo na classe executiva era fácil achar uma posição confortável. Tentei me manter positivo em relação ao nosso passeio, mas a tarefa ficou ainda mais difícil quando chegamos a nosso destino e minha mala não foi encontrada pela companhia aérea.

O azar só não foi maior porque, como praticamente já morávamos juntos, no meu apartamento, eu e minha baixinha tínhamos feito malas perto um do outro e colocado coisas minhas na bagagem dela e vice-versa. Porém minha fantasia de protagonista de O Fantasma da Ópera, que ela tinha escolhido com tanto carinho, infelizmente estava entre as coisas extraviadas e foi a vez dela de ficar mal humorada, o que só melhorou quando Kurt e Blaine, seus mais novos melhores amigos gays, ofereceram-me um chapéu e um cinto de cowboy emprestados e sugeriram que eu os usasse com uma camisa xadrez e um lenço no pescoço.

Já tínhamos perdido boa parte das festividades, mas, depois de um jantarzinho leve, a noite de New Orleans nos aguardava. Rachel foi se arrumar no quarto dos rapazes e aproveitar as habilidades de Kurt, que trabalhava como maquiador, enquanto eu tentava me transformar em um autêntico vaqueiro. Logo desci para aguardá-los no rol e, poucos minutos depois, vi uma garota com um vestido preto que cobria demais seu corpo, para o meu gosto, apesar de achar a fantasia a mais perfeita do mundo para minha namorada, ao mesmo tempo.

Caminhei até ela, com um sorriso bobo no rosto e a abracei por trás, mas, assim que colei meu corpo ao da menina, percebi que ela não tinha o cheiro bom de alfazema da minha Rachel. Infelizmente, era tarde demais para notar meu erro de julgamento, pois logo reconheci sua voz, estridente como era somente quando ela ficava zangada, ecoando pelo hall do hotel. Soltei a garota e respirei fundo, virando-me na direção de seu grito.

"Finn!"

Ela dissera apenas o meu nome, antes de sair correndo dali, mas a simples palavra estava cheia de significado. Corri atrás dela, alcançando-a no corredor dos elevadores, onde ela apertava os botões, repetidas vezes, como se isso fosse fazer algum deles chegar mais rápido ao térreo. Ela batia os pés e tinha os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, e deve ter percebido a minha chegada, mas fingiu que não havia ninguém perto dela, até eu falar.

"Rach, eu posso explicar."

"Ah, é?" Riu debochada, encarando-me enfim. "Que frase original, hum? Provavelmente nem é a mais usada no mundo, nas mais diversas línguas, por quem sabe que fez MERDA!"

"Mas, dessa vez, é verdade! Eu posso mesmo explicar. Eu só abracei aquela garota porque pensei que era você." Expliquei, sincero.

"Você deve achar que eu sou tonta, né?" Perguntou, desafiadora.

"Não, porque eu to falando a verdade! Você falou tantas vezes, ontem e hoje, que queria fazer uma surpresa pra mim com a sua fantasia, que quando eu vi aquela garota morena, da sua altura, vestida de bruxa, eu achei que você tinha escolhido uma coisa pra eu lembrar de quando agente se conheceu. Eu tive certeza de que era você, até chegar bem perto dela!"

"A surpresa era usar o figurino da Natalie Portman, porque você ama Cisne Negro. Me fez ver três vezes, só no mês passado!" Declarou e só então eu prestei atenção à sua fantasia de bailarina.

"Fiquei meio viciado nesse filme mesmo." Concordei rindo. "E você tá maravilhosa!" Elogiei, tentando me aproximar, mas ela não deixou.

"Rach! Eu sou louco por você, a gente se entende super bem... o sexo é delicioso! Por que eu agarraria outra garota? E que horas você acha que eu posso ter conhecido alguém, aqui em New Orleans, hein?" Bufei cansado, pois ela pareceu mais relaxada, mas não olhou nos meus olhos, nem disse nada, e a conversa tinha chegado ao fim, visto que Blaine e Kurt acabavam de sair do elevador.

"E aí, fofo? Gostou do visual da nossa musa aqui?" Perguntou Kurt e eu apenas assenti, sorrindo amarelo.

"Você não ficou nada mal também, com meu chapéu e os toques que o Kurt te deu." Blaine falou, sem perceber o clima ruim entre mim e Rachel.

"Estamos esperando o que?" Ela indagou, mal humorada, e saiu andando, seguida por nós três, ao mesmo tempo em que os dois rapazes se entreolharam, finalmente tendo percebido que algo não estava bem.

Com alguns minutos de caminhada, tínhamos atravessado dois quarteirões, onde já encontrávamos a maior parte das pessoas vestida a caráter, e chegávamos a uma parada, cujo ritmo resolvemos acompanhar. Rachel pulava e dançava, animada, junto com Kurt, Blaine e centenas de foliões sem nome, e eu andava perto deles, não tendo a mesma desenvoltura que demonstravam, mas mesmo assim teria me divertido, não fosse pelo fato de estar sendo ignorado pela minha garota.

Por mais alguns metros de desfile, ela não só não falou comigo, me abraçou ou fez carinho, como também ficava séria, se nossos olhares se cruzavam. Ela não era desse tipo que faz cena de ciúme a toa, mas o fato é que também nunca tinha me visto chegar tão perto de outra garota. Mesmo que, no fundo, ela soubesse que tudo tinha sido uma grande confusão, imagino que ela queria que eu me esforçasse mais para mostrar que ela era a única mulher que me interessava.

Resolvi tomar a iniciativa e abraça-la, mas ela se esquivou, então, cansado de seu comportamento, a peguei no colo, enquanto ela sacudia as pernas, dava socos no meu peito e urrava, protestando. Entrei na primeira rua transversal que vi, na qual não havia iluminação nenhuma ou qualquer viva alma e coloquei minha namorada no chão, mas mantive meu corpo grudado no dela e os braços em volta de sua cintura, para que ela não escapasse.

"Você SABE que eu só estava abraçando aquela garota porque achei que era você!" Afirmei, ao pé do ouvido dela. "Você só não quer deixar de ser orgulhosa e teimosa."

"Me deixa em paz, Finn." Tentou exigir, com voz falsamente chorosa, que eu só escutei porque meu rosto continuava colado no dela.

"Você é teimosa, mas eu sou mais." Disse firme e alto o suficiente, empurrando-a para o muro de um edifício, disposto a fazer mais do que apenas falar.

Segurei seus pulsos, encostando seus braços na parede, assim como o resto de seu corpo, imprensado pelo meu. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço e ombro, ao passo que ela tentava, ou fingia tentar, se livrar do meu domínio. Seu corpo traía as intenções que ela pretendia demonstrar, à medida que seus pelos se arrepiavam com meu toque, e quando resolvi beijar seus lábios ela já não disfarçou, puxando os meus e invadindo minha boca com a língua. O sabor de menta era refrescante, em contraste com o calor da pele dela na minha.

Elevei seus braços e segurei ambas as mãos sobre sua cabeça, com apenas uma das minhas. Com a mão livre, alisei a parte interna de uma de suas coxas, do joelho à virilha, roçando a ponta do meu polegar na lateral de sua intimidade, devagar, por várias vezes. Sabia que aquilo a deixava louca: a promessa do toque, a expectativa. Passei meu nariz pelo dela, enquanto continuava a provocação e nossas respirações ofegantes entregavam o tesão que estávamos sentindo.

"É você que eu quero, babe. O tempo todo!" Assegurei, sugando a pontinha da orelha dela.

"Me mostra quanto?" Pediu, manhosa, passando a língua pelo meu pescoço. Eu sorri, pensando em como ia ser gostoso fazer o que ela queria.

Em um movimento brusco, a virei de costas para mim, e ela apoiou as duas mãos na parede, empinando o traseiro para mim, sem vergonha nenhuma. Espalmei um de seus seios, apertando um pouco, e pressionei sua intimidade com dedos hábeis, até sentir a meia calça e a calcinha úmidas. Ela gemeu bem alto, de repente, me encorajando a ir mais longe, então puxei sua peça íntima para o lado e rasguei a meia de náilon, alcançando, enfim, sua parte mais sensível.

Eu queria que ela gozasse, mas também precisava fazer algo por mim. Tudo em Rachel me fazia sentir desejo e, naquele momento, ainda havia a adrenalina de estarmos na rua, nos arriscando a sermos flagrados, o que fez com que meu membro endurecesse completamente e doesse, apertado pelo jeans. Sem parar de tocá-la, abri o botão da calça e o fecho éclair, me masturbando, antes de trocar meus dedos por meu sexo, que não teve dificuldade alguma de escorregar para dentro do dela.

Cravei meus dedos firmemente na carne de seu quadril, puxando-o na direção do meu, ao mesmo tempo em que me movimentava rapidamente. Aquilo era uma loucura! A multidão passava na rua principal! Mas eu e ela estávamos na escuridão total e sequer precisaríamos fazer silêncio, pois a música estava altíssima. Deixamo-nos levar completamente, aproveitando todas as sensações da nossa aventura.

"Ai, meu Deus! Eu vou gozar, gostosa." Disse, não conseguindo mais me segurar, e a vi colocar a mão entre as próprias pernas.

Parei um pouco de me mover, para evitar, por mais um tempo, a explosão que se aproximava, e recoloquei a mão dela na parede, colocando meu dedo médio sobre seu clitóris, deslizando-o para cima e para baixo, e voltando a me mexer, quando o ritmo do rebolado dela se intensificou. Gozei e ajudei minha namorada a chegar ao orgasmo, antes de nos separarmos e relaxarmos, com minha testa apoiada no ombro dela e ela ainda usando a parede para se manter de pé.

"Eu te amo, seu doido." Ela declarou, virando-se e beijando meus lábios delicadamente. Puxou o lenço dela que eu colocara no pescoço, orientado por seu amigo, e usou-o para se limpar, descartando-o na primeira lixeira que viu, quando saímos em busca da parada que acompanhávamos antes. "Eu gostava dele!" Lamentou-se, mas algo me dizia que ela também achava que a perda do lenço era um efeito colateral insignificante perto do que tínhamos experimentado.

Eu já tinha visto casais transando na rua em filmes e jornais sensacionalistas, e, como escritor, tinha imaginação suficiente para pensar em uma situação como aquela. Jamais imaginara, porém, que um dia teria coragem suficiente para fazer isso, e muito menos que encontraria alguém para me acompanhar na ousadia. Eu e Rachel até então só tínhamos feito sexo em nossos apartamentos, hotéis e motéis. Tínhamos deixado de ser um casal careta, naquela noite, e aquilo me mantinha excitado.

Por mim, teríamos ido direto para o hotel, para continuar explorando um ao outro, mas sabia que ela queria curtir a festa, e encontrar Kurt e Blaine, que talvez estivessem preocupados conosco, então apenas a segui. Não me arrependi, pois ela passou o resto da noite me provocando, esfregando o corpo no meu, no meio da multidão, e me lembrando de sua meia rasgada e de seu sexo molhado com meu prazer. Não precisamos de preliminares, mais tarde, quando despimos um ao outro e tomamos banho juntos.

"Você não tava tão errado. Eu trouxe mesmo uma fantasia de bruxa. Mulheres sempre gostam de variar a roupa." Ela comentou, na manhã seguinte, tirando o vestido nas cores preta e roxa da mala.

"Viu como eu te conheço?" Sorri, satisfeito.

"Não tanto, me confundindo com aquela garota. Ela era bem mais gorda que eu!" Implicou.

"Como você pode sequer saber disso, Rach? Você olhou a menina por alguns segundos, e o vestido dela cobria tudo! Esse seu é bem melhor!" Comentei, malicioso, vendo a peça, curta e decotada, agora esticada sobre a cama. Envolvi seu corpo, coberto apenas por uma toalha do hotel, com meus braços e meu desejo, beijando seu ombro nu.

"Os meninos tão esperando a gente, amor." Informou, contendo meus ímpetos.

Fiquei super frustrado na hora, mas nosso encontro com os foliões novamente se mostrou afrodisíaco e, ao retornarmos ao hotel, para almoçar e descansar um pouco, gastamos ainda mais energia, levando o corpo um do outro ao limite, antes da sesta. Não foi diferente na parte da noite, quando ela usou um shortinho e uma camiseta pequenos, chamando a atenção de outros homens, e só não me atormentando completamente porque fazia questão de reforçar, o tempo todo, que eles podiam olhar, mas só eu tinha permissão para tocar.

Foi exatamente o que eu fiz, logo que ficamos sozinhos outra vez! Toquei, provei, penetrei, aproveitei de todas as maneiras minha posição privilegiada de namorado daquela mulher que me tirava do sério. Foi tudo tão intenso que caí em um sono profundo, despertando apenas no meio da madrugada, com calor, fome e sede. Ela estava na varanda e, depois de vestir um roupão igual ao que ela usava, me juntei a ela, abraçando-a por trás e apoiando meu queixo em sua cabeça.

"Sem sono?" Indaguei.

"Tá quente." Suspirou, acariciando minhas mãos, que estavam sobre sua barriga, e ficamos assim por um tempo. "Eu tive uma ideia. Vem!" Chamou, me puxando pela mão e me levando para fora do quarto, depois de pegar o cartão que servia de chave.

"Onde a gente vai assim, doidinha?" Ri da situação.

"Shhhhiii." Ela fez sinal para que eu fizesse silêncio e chamou o elevador, que usamos para chegar ao térreo.

"A gente não pode usar a piscina a essa hora, babe." Falei, sério, depois que ela me levou aonde queria.

"A gente fez sexo na rua ontem, Finn! Que mal pode ter nadar um pouco?" Perguntou, retoricamente, desamarrando o roupão e deixando-o cair, antes de entrar na água. "A temperatura tá ótima!" Informou e eu desisti de ser racional.

Trocamos muitas carícias dentro da água, até Rachel decidir sair. Ela pegou o roupão, pensando que iria vesti-lo, mas eu a puxei para uma espreguiçadeira, fazendo com que montasse em meu colo, e guiei meu membro até sua entrada, invadindo-a. Ela tinha provocado e não ia me fazer esperar até chegarmos ao quarto. Não me importava se alguém poderia chegar ou nos ver pela janela ou varanda de um quarto.

Brinquei com seus mamilos, enquanto ela rebolava devagar. Ela mordeu meu ombro, não querendo correr o risco de deixar gritos de satisfação escaparem de sua garganta. Eu a puxei pelos cabelos e juntei nossas bocas, pensando que essa era uma maneira bem mais gostosa de conter ruídos que poderiam chamar atenção para nossa presença ali. Gozamos com os rostos encostados, nossos dentes trincando os lábios, as unhas dela cravadas nas minhas costas.

Depois dessa noite, não nos arriscamos mais, mas continuamos experimentando relações sexuais diferente daquelas com que estávamos acostumados até então. Testamos posições novas, colocamos máscaras e usamos lenços para amarrarmos um ao outro, provavelmente nos sentindo mais liberados pela distância de casa, a ausência dos amigos de sempre, o excesso de algo e os apelos visuais, sonoros e olfativos daquela festa pagã.

O carnaval é mesmo a maior das celebrações dos homens aos prazeres da carne! Aquela viagem foi insana! Insanamente diferente, insanamente inesquecível, como eu nunca poderia ter imaginado!

Rachel sempre fala que o dia das bruxas já era um de seus favoritos no calendário, e que a data se tornou definitivamente sua preferida, por termos começado tudo em um dia 31 de outubro. Agora o Mardi Gras tinha se tornado a MINHA festa favorita, pois eu também sou apaixonado por ela e valorizo as lembranças do dia em que nos encontramos, depois de anos sem nos vermos, mas, como homem, nunca poderei me esquecer das transas mais loucas da minha vida!

Realizei fantasias que pensava que seriam sempre somente fantasias, e o próximo carnaval de New Orleans, com certeza, poderá contar de novo com as presenças de Finn Hudson e Rachel Berry.


End file.
